Flight into the dreamworld
by daughter-of-deep-night
Summary: Draco wurde Todessern vergewaltigt,Harry ist total verzweifelt und seiner Aufgabe nicht mehr gewachsen.Beide wollen sich umbringen. Doch dann treffen sie aufeinander.Können sie sich gegenseitig Hoffnung geben?HPDM Slash,Rape,Suicide,Lemon CHAP 4 UP!
1. I just want to die

Hallo...#mit schwarzen Flügeln reinflieg#

#Chap fallen lass#

Hey, schön, dass ihr euch hierher verirrt habt!

Ich begrüße euch herzlich bei meiner Story!#verbeug#

Ich will euch nicht länger mit großem Gelaber aufhalten, aber eine kleine Bitte hätte ich noch:

Wenn ihr´s durch habt schreibt mir bitte nen Review! Kurz oder lang, egal(obwohl mir lang natürlich lieber ist...) Ich würd gern erfahren was gut ist und was nicht so. Auch gegen Anregungen und Vermutungen was die Story betrifft hab ich nichts. Da der genaue Verlauf der Story noch nicht 100prozentig feststeht, könnt ihr mit eurem Review vielleicht noch was verändern...mal sehen!

So, und jetzt hoffe ich, dass es euch gefällt!

**Title: Flight into the dreamworld  
Author:daughter-of-deep-night  
Disclaimer: Mir gehört nur die Idee zu der Story, die Charaktere usw. gehören der ehrenwerten J. K. Rowling  
Rating: M  
Warnings: Rape! Slash! Suicide!Lemon!  
Pairing:DM/HP  
Genre:Angst/Romance**

Summary: Draco wurde mehrmals von den Todessern vergewaltigt, Harry ist total verzweifelt und der Aufgabe der Retter der Zaubererwelt zu sein nicht mehr gewachsen. Beide wollen ihrem Leben ein Ende setzen; doch da hätten sie sich vielleicht nicht die gleiche Brücke zum runterspringen aussuchen sollen. Können sie sich gegenseitig Hoffnung geben?HP/DM SLASH, RAPE, SUICIDE, LEMON

_Harsh words & violent blows  
Hidden secrets nobody knows  
Eyes are open, hands are fisted  
Deep inside I'm warped & twisted  
So many tricks & so many lies  
Too many whens & too many whys  
Nobody's special, nobody's gifted  
I'm just me, warped & twisted  
On my knees, alive but dead  
Burnt out, wasted, empty, & hollow  
Today's just yesterday's tomorrow  
The sun died out, the ashes sifted  
I'm still here, warped & twisted_

(Warped & Twisted by Skittles)

Flight into the dreamworld

Kapitel 1/ Part 1:

"I just want to die. In this world my dreams are not meant to become real."

„Meister, ich..."Eine wimmernde Stimme drang aus einer Ecke eines dunklen, nur von einigen bedrohlich flackernden Kerzen leicht erhellten, Raum. Durch die Fenster kam kein Licht, den die Sonne war schon längst untergegangen und dunkle Wolken verdeckten Mond und Sterne.

„Versuch nicht dich rauszureden! Dein Auftrag war es diese Muggelfamilie zu töten. Wir hatten sie dir sogar schon wie auf einem Silbertablett serviert. Du bist mein Eigentum und du hättest besser tun sollen, was ich befehle! Aber ich werde dir nicht noch eine Chance geben. Du wirst für immer hier bleiben und das sein wofür du als Einzigstes noch gut bist! Ein Spielzeug an dem sich meine treuen Gefolgsleute auslassen können! Ich denke, es ist mal wieder an der Zeit für eine kleine Lektion!" Die Gestalt lachte gehässig auf. Sie war ganz in schwarz gekleidet und eine Kapuze verdeckte ihr Gesicht. Ihre Stimme klang grausam und nicht besonders menschlich.

Sie gab einigen Männern die in einer verborgenden Ecke des Raums standen ein Zeichen bevor sie verschwand. Diese Männer näherten sich sofort dem auf dem Boden liegenden jungen Mann, der soeben noch ihren Meister um Gnade angefleht hatte.

„Versager!", rief einer von ihn verachtend, „Bist noch nicht einmal in der Lage ein paar einfache wertlose Muggel zu töten! Du weißt ja was passiert, wenn man den Willen des Dunklen Lords nicht erfüllt…ja, das weißt du… Wie erbärmlich du doch bist, wie du da auf dem Boden liegst und um Vergebung bettelst!"

„Interessant zu sehen was noch von dem einst so stolzen Mann übrig ist…Malfoy!"

Die Gestalten kamen immer näher, umkreisten ihn, allesamt mit einem hässlichen Grinsen…

Ja, was war noch von Draco Malfoy übrig? Seine einst so seidigen blonden Haare hingen dreckig und platt herunter, seine einst so lebendigen Augen schienen leer, seine Haut wirkte nicht mehr aristokratisch, sondern einfach nur noch blass…

Er wusste schon was jetzt passieren würde, dasselbe wie schon so oft. Er flüchtete in seine Traumwelt, wie immer, und versuchte die Geschehnisse zu ignorieren…

´Denk an irgendetwas Schönes!´, ermahnte er sich. Es gab absolut gar nichts Schönes in seinem Leben, keine Freunde, seine Mutter war tot, sein Vater saß für den Mord an ihr in Askaban und er selbst war ein dreckiger Todesser, konnte also auf keine Hilfe von irgendwo her hoffen…

Aber ihm blieben immer noch seine Träume, Träume von einer Welt ohne Voldemort und die Todessern, Träume von einer Welt voller Liebe und Frieden…

Seine Kleider wurden ihm vom Leib gerissen.

„Heute bin ich dran…", Antonin Dolohov´s lustverhangene Augen glitten über seinen Körper…es war so erniedrigend da zu liegen und allen Blicken ausgesetzt zu sein…

…Welt voller Liebe…denk daran…nicht daran was sie mit dir anstellen…´

Er spürte die gierigen Lippen des fettleibigen Todessers auf seinem Hals.

´Ich müsste mich doch eigentlich langsam daran gewöhnt haben, und doch ist es jedes Mal wieder genauso schlimm wie beim Ersten…´

Der Todesser umkreiste mit den Lippen seine Brustwarzen und biss schließlich heftig hinein. Kein Schmerzensschrei kam aus Draco´s Mund. Er wollte sich das letzte bisschen Würde nicht auch noch nehmen lassen.

…Denk an deine Traumwelt!´

Das Gewicht Dolohov´s lastete schwer auf seinem Körper.

„ Du bist nichts mehr weiter, als unser Sexsklave Draco Malfoy! Sag es, ´Ich bin euer Sexsklave´!"

Sie duldeten keinen Widerspruch, keine Missachtung ihrer Befehle. Draco wusste, wenn er es nicht sagte, würden sie ihn nur noch viel mehr quälen, noch viel mehr…in diesem Punkt waren die Todesser sehr kreativ…

„Ich bin euer Sexsklave."

´Grüne Wiesen, helle Sonnenstrahlen auf meiner Haut, blauer Himmel, wunderschöne Blumen…In der Realität habe ich das alles schon so lange nicht mehr gesehen…in meiner Traumwelt sehe ich es den ganzen Tag.´

Dolohov zog sich nun die Hosen aus. Draco schloss die Augen, er wollte nicht hinsehen.

„Sag, dass du mich willst! Sag, dass ich dich endlich hart ficken soll! …und öffne deine verdammten Augen!"

´Fühle leicht vom Tau nasses Gras unter meinen nackten Füßen, spüre den Wind in meinem Haar…´

Draco blickte den Todesser mit leeren Augen und ausdruckslosem Gesicht an.

„Komm, mach´s mir endlich! Ich will dich endlich spüren!"

Die Worte kamen aus seinem Mund, als hätte er sie auswendig gelernt. Monoton und ohne jedes Gefühl. Doch Dolohov schien das zu genügen.

„Na dann, will ich dir deinen Wunsch erfüllen…"

Der Todesser drehte Draco auf den Bauch und hob sein Becken an.

´… eine sanfte Hand die meine hält…´

Er drang ohne jede Vorbereitung fest in ihn ein. Ein unbeschreiblicher Schmerz durchfuhr ihn.

Geborgenheit…

Immer wieder stieß der Anhänger Voldemorts sich in ihn. Alles in Draco brannte wie Feuer.

Vertrauen…

Immer wieder, wieder, wieder…hörte es denn nie auf?

´ Liebe…

Das Atmen Dolohov´s wurde schneller, seine Fingernägel bohrten sich tief in die Haut des jungen Malfoy´s.

…denk daran.

Der Todesser über ihm bäumte sich auf, ergoss sich mit einem lautem Schrei in ihm und blieb keuchend neben ihm liegen.

Draco fasste in diesem Moment einen Entschluss.

So konnte es nicht weiter gehen. Er konnte sich nicht umbringen, nicht hier. Der dunkle Lord und seine Anhänger hatten mit einigen Zaubern dafür gesorgt, dass es ihm nicht möglich war. Sie wollten nicht, dass er sich umbrachte, sie wollten ihr Spielzeug nicht verlieren.

Aber außerhalb dieses Hauses galten die Zauber nicht mehr, also würde Draco fliehen.

Es würde wohl recht einfach werden, da sie alle dachten er wäre schon viel zu schwach, hätte sich damit abgefunden und überhaupt keinen Willen mehr.

´Sie denken wohl, da sie mich schon so sehr beschmutzt haben, wäre ich eh zu keinem normalen Leben mehr fähig.

Das stimmt auch.

Aber ich will ja nicht leben, ich will sterben.

Entfliehen in meine Traumwelt.´

TBC

Reviews?


	2. The love whichonce was my biggest weapon

Hier bin ich wieder! Mit nem neuen Chap:-)

#reinhüpf# Hab mich wahnsinnig über eure Reviews gefreut!

#Rosen an alle verteil#

Hatte gestern einen "Schreibanfall" und hab einfach mal runtergetippt, was mir grad durch den Kopf ging. Uhhh, was dabei rauskam hat meine ganze Storyplanung durcheinander geworfen... eigentlich sollte die Story ein eigentlich eher trauriges Ende haben(man kann´s so oder so sehen) und das gefiel mir eigentlich sehr gut, aber jetzt bin ich mir nicht mehr so sicher...mhmm...ist noch offen.

Ich hoffe euch gefällt dieses Chap; musste im Nachhinein noch einiges daran ändern! Ich hoffe es kommt alles glaubwürdig rüber!

Nun zu den Reviews:

Altron:  
Du hast Recht...Das war wirklich nicht so ganz logisch...#rot werd# Ich änder´ das auf jeden Fall noch...Danke für das Lob!

eiskugel:  
Ja, Draco hat´s nicht leicht. In diesem Chap gibt´s aber erstmal was aus Harry´s Sicht. Draco muss erstmal noch etwas warten.

Brchen:  
"Happy- end oder nicht?", das ist auch die Frage, die ich mir selbst im Moment stelle...mal gucken...

Chibi-Saphir:  
Wow,#ganz überwältigt bin# Danke für dieses supilange Review! Das mit dem Englisch, ich versteh dich! Ich hab versucht das Gedicht(ich denk mal das meintest du)zu übersetzen, aber was dabei rausgekommen ist...Das so zu lesen und zu verstehen ist eine Sache, aber das Ganze dann aufzuschreiben...ich glaube es ist nicht ganz so sinnvoll geworden aber na ja, ich hab´s versucht...Das Gedicht von diesem Chap hab ich auch übersetzt, die beiden Übersetzungen stehen ab Ende des Chaps.  
Zu meinen kleinen Fehlern:Ich glaube es heißt wirklich "beschmutzt"...auch das werd ich noch ändern...  
Mit deinen Vermutungen wegen Harry hast du übrigens Recht.#selbstgebackene Kekse überreich#

Gugi28:  
#rot werd#Man du machst mich ganz verlegen. Freut mich total, das es dir so gut gefallen hat.#knuddel#

WyverxDragon:  
Ja, das ist einfach Draco´s Art. Er versucht einfach zu ignorieren, was sie ihm antun und flüchtet in seine Traumwelt. Ich finde es vorstellbar, dass er das einigermaßen gut schafft. Ich glaube das liegt auch vor allem daran DAS es schon so oft passiert ist. Ansonsten Danke für dein Review und das Lob.

So jetzt will ich euch aber wirklich nicht länger aufhalten!

Hier ist das 2te Chap!

_Why does the thought of death  
The feeling of ending this life  
The torture, the pain, the hurt  
The discomfort I cause,  
Why does it feel so right?_

_I know I would be better dead  
All I care for is others  
All I do is hurt others  
All I want to do is leave others  
To their lives away from me_

_(Prayer For The Living by Kevin Rose)_

**Flight into the dreamworld**

Kapitel 2:The love which once was my biggest weapon…

_Harry´s POV_

´Könnte die Nacht noch schwärzer sein? Die fehlenden Sterne stehen für Hoffnungslosigkeit.

In mir ist kein Funken Hoffnung mehr.

Ich bin am Ende; zu gar nichts mehr fähig, geschweige denn zu meiner Aufgabe. Wenn ich IHM so gegenüberstehen würde…ich würde nicht lange überleben.

Man könnte jetzt denken, ich sollte mich einfach auskurieren und dann gegen ihn antreten, aber es sind nicht die körperlichen Schäden, die mich davon abhalten. Das Problem liegt tief in mir drin. Mein Herz kann nicht mehr, es schmerzt so…

Hermine, Ron ich will euch wieder sehen, euer Lächeln sehen, das mich stets aufgebaut hat. Wieso seid ihr nicht mehr da? Hermine, lass mich noch einmal deine besserwisserischen Kommentare hören …Ron, lass mich noch einmal erleben wie du dich mit Hermine streitest…

Wieso habt ihr mich alleine gelassen? Ich vermisse euch so.

Alle, die ich liebte, ließen mich nach und nach allein. Erst Sirius, dann Dumbledore, Lupin, Ginny…jetzt auch noch Ron und Hermine...

Ich fühle mich so einsam, ohne euch an meiner Seite.

Ohne mich wäret ihr alle noch am Leben. So viel ist sicher. Ich bringe den Tod über alle, die ich liebe.

Aber jetzt trage ich keine Liebe mehr in mir.

Vielleicht ist das ganz gut so.

Aber damit habe ich auch meine wichtigste Waffe verloren.

Dumbledore sagte einst, die Liebe wäre es mit der ich Voldemort besiegen kann.

Meine größte Waffe, die Liebe dich ich immer in meinem Herzen trug.

Aber jetzt ist mein Herz nur noch erfüllt mit Wut, Trauer und Hass...

Ich will euch alle rächen, aber ich weiß, ich werde es nicht schaffen.

Ich würde sterben während er mit seinem grausamen Grinsen auf mich herabschaut.

Und so will ich nicht sterben.

Nicht so.

Ich werde von einer Brücke springen und diese Welt für immer verlassen.  
Was auf dieser Welt geschieht wird nicht mehr meine Sache sein.

Aber es gibt noch etwas, dass ich vorher noch tun muss.

Die Menschen etwas fragen.

Nämlich warum sie eigentlich denken, dass ich der Einzige bin der etwas gegen Voldemort tun kann.

Sie haben auch geliebte Menschen verloren und trotzdem machen sie nichts. Sie erwarten, dass ich was tue, aber ich kann nicht mehr. Ich hab schon so viel getan, alle Horcruxes, außer dem Teil das Voldemort noch in sich trägt, sind vernichtet, dank mir und meine besten Freunden. Sie haben sich geopfert.

Klingt das so unverständlich, wenn ich denke, dass der Rest der Welt auch mal was tun kann?

Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich Voldemort nicht töten will, er hat meine Freunde getötet und mir die Chance genommen normal zu leben, aber ich weiß, dass ich zu schwach bin.

Nach meinem Tod wird die Menschheit alleine klar kommen müssen.

Klar, es gibt die Prophezeiung, aber wer sagt denn, dass sie unbedingt wahr sein muss! Ich glaube nicht daran, dass ich der einzige bin der Voldemort töten kann. Das Schicksal kann immer geändert werden, wenn man nur fest daran glaubt und es versucht...

Wenn sie alle zusammen halten, werden sie es schaffen IHN zu töten, da bin ich mir sicher.

Sie werden es schaffen, auch ohne mich.

Aber auch nur, wenn sie nicht gemütlich in ihrem Sessel sitzen und warten, dass jemand für sie die Welt rettet.

Ich werde dann nicht mehr da sein, um ihnen die Last abzunehmen.

Ich will einfach nur in Freiheit und Frieden leben, in einer Welt, wo es Voldemort nicht gibt, aber auch in einer, wo es solche Leute nicht gibt, die zwar groß sagen, dass man etwas gegen etwas tun muss, aber selber überhaupt nicht geplant haben sich daran zu beteiligen.

Ich will fliehen in eine Welt, wo meine Freunde und Familie sind und die Liebe regiert.

Werde ich das alles finden, wenn ich mich umbringe?

-Ich weiß es nicht. Aber ich weiß, dass ich es nicht länger hier aushalte.

Lügen, Betrug, Gewalt, Hass herrschen überall.

Dieser Druck der ganzen Menschheit auf meinen Schultern, diese endlose Trauer...

Der Tod ist der einzige Ausweg. Und ich weiß noch nicht einmal, ob es wirklich einer ist.

Es wird ein Sprung( im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes) ins Ungewisse.

Was kommt nach dem Tod?

Nichts?

Gibt es einen Himmel?

Oder ist es ganz anders?

Ich habe keine Ahnung. Aber schlimmer als hier kann es nur schwer werden.

Ich werde die Zaubererwelt allein lassen mit ihren Problemen. Sie werden sie selber lösen. Das hoffe ich zumindest.´

Der schwarzhaarige junge Mann brach weinend zusammen. Tränen rannen sein Gesicht herunter.  
Er war sich sicher, aber hatte er sie wirklich verloren, die Liebe?

´Ich will nur noch fliehen- in meine Traumwelt. Wo die Liebe noch existiert.´

TBC

Reviews?

Übersetzungen:

Warped & twisted(aus dem letzten Chap)

(by Skittles)

Beeinflusst & entstellt

Strenge Worte & gewaltsame SchlägeVersteckte Geheimnisse die keiner kennt  
Augen geöffnet, Hände zu Fäusten geballt  
tief in mir bin ich beeinflusst & entstellt  
So viele Tricks & so viele Lügen  
Zu viele wann´s & zu viele warum´s  
Bin für niemanden etwas besonderes,  
niemand hält mich für begabt  
Ich bin nur ich, beeinflusst und entstellt  
Auf meine Knien, am leben und trotzdem tot  
Ausgebrannt, benutzt, leer & hohl  
Heute ist bloß der Morgen von Gestern  
Die Sonne ist untergegangen, die Asche gesiebt  
Ich bin immer noch hier, beeinflusst & entstellt

Prayer for the living(aus diesem Chap)  
(by Kevin Rose)

Gebet für das Leben

Wieso fühlt sich der Gedanke an den Tod  
Das Gefühl dieses Leben zu beenden  
Die Tortur, der Kummer, der Schmerz  
Das Unbehagen, das ich verursache  
Wieso fühlt sich das alles so richtig an?

Ich weiß ich bin tot besser dran  
Alles um das ich mich kümmere sind Andere  
Alles was ich tue ist die Anderen zu verletzten  
Alles was ich will ist die Anderen verlassen  
Sie ihr Leben leben lassen, weg von mir

So, war das jetzt alles total unverständlich?


	3. No walls, the sky goes till infinity

Hallooo!

Na, alle noch da? Ich frag nur, weil ich für´s letzte Chap nur 2 Reviews gekriegt hab...mhmm...nicht mehr interessiert? Wenn doch, dann schreibt mir doch bitte eins #anfleh´#

Na ja, glücklicherweise sind da ja noch Gugi28 und ChibiSaphir. Bedankt euch bei denen, denn sie haben mich angespornt sofort weiter zu schreiben. #g#

Hab mich gleich am Sonntag hingesetzt und das Chap runtergetippt.

Es war eigentlich gar nicht geplant. Dieses Kapitel sollte eigentlich Harry und Draco´s erstes Zusammentreffen beinhalten, aber irgendwie... Ich hatte vor Draco´s Flucht nur in ein paar Sätzen zu beschreiben, das ist jetzt doch ziemlich lang geworden und beim anderen Teil des Kapitels hab ich einfach mal so drauflos geschrieben. Aber ich muss sagen, dass ich sehr froh bin es geschrieben zu haben...

Ich finde es eigentlich ganz gelungen, würd´ mich interessieren was ihr davon haltet.

Reviewantworten:

ChibiSaphir:

#knuddel#Schon wieder so ein tolles langes Review von dir! Juhuu! Ja, Harry hat ne ziemliche Wut auf die Zaubererwelt und diese Wut wird auch noch größer werden...Natürlich ist es feige einfach so von ner Brücke zu springen, aber für ihn gibt´s einfach keinen anderen Ausweg mehr... und sein Mut...ich glaube er besitzt sehr viel davon, aber er wird im Moment von Zorn und Traurigkeit davon abgehalten, den auch zu zeigen... Ob sich das noch ändern wird...?#g#

Zu deinen Vermutungen... #hach# ich liebe sie... also was ich schon mal sagen kann, ja, sie werden sich auf der Brücke treffen! Und dazu wie´s dann weitergeht...eine deiner Vermutungen ist richtig. Ich sag aber noch nicht welche...hehehe...wirst du im nächsten Chap sehen...

Gugi28:

Wieder ein total schmeichelndes Review... Schön, dass du meinst, dass man Harry´s Gedanken gut verstehen kann. Dann haben sich meine tausend Änderungen ja gelohnt. Das war nämlich erst ein bisschen durcheinander...und was das Happy End angeht, ich kann dir nichts versprechen, es erscheint mir bei dieser Story einerseits sinnvoll und andrerseits auch wieder überhaupt nicht...ich finde es sehr schwer das zu entscheiden. Na ja, es ist jedenfalls noch nichts sicher...

So, nach meinem mal wieder viel zu langem Vorwort, den wahrscheinlich eh keiner gelesen hat, kommt jetzt endlich das Chap! Obwohl eins noch...

Widmung: ChibiSaphir ..., als Dank für deine langen Kommies #g#

_No walls any longer  
the sky goes till infinity  
Surrounded by the beauty of nature  
There my pain will end_

_All the cruelity I´ve been going through  
All my grief, sadness, desperation  
All my lonleyness will fade  
Today, my pain will end_

_(My pain will end by daughter-of-deep-night)#g#_

**Flight into my dreamworld**

Kapitel 3: No walls, the sky goes till infinity

Regen prasselte auf das Geländer der Brücke, starker Wind wehte Blätter durch die Luft. Ein Gewitter nahte.

Die Augen des jungen blonden Mannes, der in der Mitte der Brücke am Geländer stand, ruhten auf dem reißenden Fluss unter ihm.

Er störte sich nicht daran, dass seine mittellange blonden Haare triefnass waren und sich immer wieder Wassertropfen von seiner Kleidung lösten und zu Boden fielen.

Eigentlich war ihm dieses Wetter sogar ganz Recht. Wer wollte sich schon in einer Nacht umbringen, wo überall Sterne glitzerten, leichter Wind die Nase kitzelte und stilles Wasser, dass das Licht des Mondes widerspiegelte, zeigte wie schön die Welt doch eigentlich war?

Aber eigentlich faszinierte ihn sogar dieses stürmische Regenwetter. Er war so lange nicht mehr draußen gewesen, hatte statt der wunderschönen Natur nur kahle Mauern gesehen, die ihn einsperrten.

Er blickte hoch in den Himmel.

Hier gab es keine Mauern, er ging hoch bis in die Unendlichkeit.

Seine Augen wanderten wieder etwas nach unten. Durch den Regen und die Dunkelheit konnte er nicht weit sehen, aber ihm reichte schon die Gewissheit, dass es dort nicht endete, weiter ging, weiter und weiter ohne irgendeine Begrenzung...

Der Regen wurde noch etwas stärker, es gab wohl so gut wie niemanden der jetzt noch draußen war.

Aber er genoss es.

Das Gefühl von Regen auf seiner Haut war ihm mit der Zeit schon so fremd geworden.

Es war schön die Natur noch ein letztes Mal in vollen Zügen genießen zu können, bevor er diese Welt für immer verließ.

Es war schön nicht in einem Käfig zu sterben, sondern hier.

Ja, das hatte er mit seiner Flucht beabsichtigt und er war unendlich froh, dass er es geschafft hatte. Es war schwierig gewesen, aber die Mühe auf jeden Fall wert.

Sein letzter Blick würde nicht kalten Wänden oder grinsenden Todessern gelten, nein, er würde auf die Tiefen des Flusses gerichtet sein und seinem, sonst so von Gewalt geprägten Leben einen friedvollen Abschluss verleihen.

Die meisten Leute würden wohl eher nicht sagen, dass ein Tod in einem reißenden Gewässer friedvoll ist, aber sie hatten nicht erlebt, was er erlebt hatte. Sich nie so gefühlt, wie er sich gefühlt hatte, sie waren nicht über 5 Monate lang in einem winzigen Raum eingesperrt gewesen.

Er setzte sich auf das Geländer, gleich würde es zu Ende sein. Endlich würde der Schmerz enden…

Wo würde er hinkommen, nachdem er sich den rauschenden Fluten ergeben hatte?

Würde er seine Traumwelt finden?

All die Unwissenheit ließ ihn jedoch nicht an seinem Vorhaben zweifeln. Er wollte seinen Plan nicht aufgeben und er konnte es auch nicht, denn die Todesser suchten ihn gewiss schon überall und sie würden ihn so lange suchen, bis sie ihn gefunden hatten.

Wenn er jetzt nicht sprang, würden sie ihn wieder einsperren, quälen…vergewaltigen. Seine Flucht hatte sie bestimmt ziemlich wütend gemacht. Die Flucht ihres „Spielzeuges"…

_Flashback_

Er hatte so lange auf diesen Augenblick gewartet und heute war es endlich so weit.

Er hatte zufällig gehört, als er an der Tür gelauscht hatte, wie zwei Todesser sich darüber unterhalten hatten, dass ein Treffen stattfinden sollte. Ein Treffen, bei dem Voldemort wohl irgendwelche neuen Pläne besprechen wollte. Es sollte nicht hier im Schloss stattfinden.

Also war Voldemort weg und hatte außerdem noch einige seiner stärksten Gefolgsleute mitgenommen. Es konnten nicht mehr viele Todesser im Schloss sein.

Ideale Voraussetzungen für seine Flucht.

Aber trotzdem würde es nicht einfach werden. Erstmal galt es aus dem Raum, in den er eingesperrt war, heraus zu kommen.

Und dann musste er aus den Kerkern gelangen, die aufgebaut waren wie ein Labyrinth. Sie bestanden aus hunderten von Wegen, die es einem sehr schwer machen ihnen zu entfliehen.

Aber das Ganze hat auch einen Vorteil. Die allermeisten Todesser hatten hier nicht oft zu tun und kannten sich so dort auch nicht besonders gut aus. Außerdem konnte er, wenn er schnell durch die verschiedenen Gänge lief, Verfolger leichter abschütteln.

Danach musste er nur noch durch die Eingangshalle.

´Okay, genug nachgedacht, es ist Zeit den Plan in die Tat umzusetzen.

Viel Glück, Draco Malfoy. Du hast nur diese eine Chance.´

Sie dachten, er wäre schwach und ohne Hoffnung. Aber das stimmte nicht. Sicherlich, das eingesperrt sein, die Vergewaltigungen, das alles hatte seine Spuren hinterlassen.

Tiefe Spuren.

Aber dieser Traum, diese Hoffnung, von hier weg zu kommen und in Frieden und Freiheit sterben zu können, gab ihm unendlich viel Kraft. Kraft, von der er noch nicht einmal wusste, dass er sie besaß.

Er hatte keinen Zauberstab mehr, um die Tür von „seinem Zimmer" zu öffnen, aber er fühlte sich so stark, er wusste, er konnte es auch ohne. Draco wusste nicht wie er es anstellen sollte, also verließ er sich ganz auf sein Gefühl.

In ihm bündelte sich seine Magie

erfüllte ihn gänzlich

es war ziemlich seltsam.

Er schloss die Augen

und gab sich ihm hin, dem Gefühl,

konzentrierte sich gänzlich

auf das was er tun wollte.

Mit reiner Willenskraft öffnete er die Tür.

Das erste Hindernis war überwunden.

Er war ganz schön überrascht. Er hatte das erste Mal stablose Magie benutzt.

In Notsituationen gelangen einem wohl auch manchmal Dinge, die man sonst für schier unmöglich gehalten hätte.

Aber der schwierigste Teil der Flucht folgte noch.

Zwei Sekunden nachdem die Tür aufgesprungen war, ging schon ein lauter Alarm los.

Jetzt hieß es rennen.

Und Draco rannte, so schnell, wie er wohl noch nie im Leben gerannt war.

…

Den Ausweg aus diesem Labyrinth zu finden war noch schwieriger, als er gedacht hatte. Die unzähligen Gänge verwirrten ihn ungemein. Und auch die herumlaufenden Todesser erleichterte es nicht wirklich.

Er war schon einige Male knapp davor gewesen gefangen zu werden.

Was sollte er bloß tun? Er musste doch hier raus! Er wollte endlich sterben! Dieser Welt entfliehen…

´Wo ist nur dieser verfte Ausgang aus dieser Hölle?

Tränen bannten sich langsam ihren Weg sein Gesicht herunter. Ein Schluchzen entfuhr ihm. Er war total verzweifelt.

Wenn sie ihn jetzt fangen würden, würde er nie mehr hier herauskommen.

Nie mehr!

Er würde immer hier bleiben müssen!

Ihnen ausgesetzt sein…für die Ewigkeit…

Doch dann kam seine Stärke zurück.

Ihm wurde klar, wenn er weiter heulen würde, würde er es nie schaffen. Er musste auf sich vertrauen.

Er durfte die Hoffnung nicht verlieren…

…wenn er sie verlor, war er selbst verloren…

Er rannte weiter, diesmal begleitet von großer Kraft, die ihm den Weg zu zeigen schien.

Und plötzlich war da das Licht.

Licht, das er schon so lange nicht mehr gesehen hatte.

Obwohl es nur schwach war(Todesser mochten hellerleuchtete Räume nicht so) und nur aus dem Spalt unter der Tür kam, blendete es ihm.

Es zeigte den Ausgang aus den dunklen Kerkern an…

Er lief ein paar alte Steinstufen hoch und hielt vor der Tür an, um zu überlegen, was er tun sollte. Davor würde bestimmt eine Wache stehen. Stablose Magie schien ihm die einzige Lösung zu sein.

Also…ich schaffe das…Magie bündeln…konzentrieren…und los!

Mit einem Ruck riss er die Tür auf!

Der davor stehende Todesser hatte sich noch nicht von dem Schreck erholt, da wurde er auch schon von einem Magieschwall getroffen, taumelte und fiel ohnmächtig nach hinten.

Draco würdigte ihn keines Blickes mehr und lief etwas außer Atem weiter.

Er hatte schon fast sein Ziel erreicht, als er **ihn** vor dem Tor zur Freiheit stehen sah.

Seinen Vater.

Seit wann war er aus Askaban raus?

´Jetzt ist alles aus.

Draco war wie erstarrt; hatte die Sache mit der stablosen Magie schon ganz vergessen.

Einen Moment sah er in die Augen seines Vater, er war sich sicher, dass er ihn ebenfalls gesehen hatte.

Aber dann wandte Lucius Malfoy sich plötzlich ab und ging in eine andere Richtung davon.

Draco konnte nicht glauben, was er sah.

Sein Vater schenkte ihm die Freiheit.

Aber jetzt hatte er keine Zeit weiter darüber nach zu denken.

Er schlug die Tür hinter sich zu und rannte, rannte immer weiter, weg von diesem Schloss des Grauens weg von den Todessern, bis er nicht mehr konnte.

#Kein Vater kann es mit ansehen, wenn sein Sohn gequält wird. Auch ich nicht. Draco, ich weiß, ich war nie der Vater, den du dir gewünscht hast. Ich war nie für dich da. Bin grausam und kalt.

Der Dunkle Lord hat meine Seele vergiftet.

Glaub´ mir, ich wollte deine Mutter nicht umbringen, aber…

Ich bin schwach…

Ich bewundere dich, für deinen Mut dich dem Dunklen Lord entgegenzustellen.

Dass zu tun, was ich nie konnte…

Ich will, dass du wenigstens in Frieden sterben kannst…

von deinen Leiden erlöst wirst…

Ich liebe dich, mein Sohn…#

_Flashback/Ende_

´Mein Vater ist mir ein großes Rätsel... Ich hasse ihn, er hat meine Mutter getötet..., aber ich bin ihm unendlich dankbar, dass er mich gehen lassen hat.

Er hätte verhindern können, dass mein Traum wahr wird...

Der Traum in Frieden zu sterben...

Ich bin so überrascht, dass ich selbst noch so viel Kraft in mir zu haben scheine.

Woher nahm ich sie?

Vielleicht war ein bisschen Hoffnung alles was ich brauchte...´

TBC

Reviews?

Übersetzung:

Auch wenn´s diesmal vielleicht nicht unbedingt nötig ist...

_My pain will end  
(by daughter-of-deep-night)_

_Mein Schmerz wird enden_

_Keine Mauern mehr  
Der Himmel reicht bis in die Unendlichkeit  
Umschlossen von der Schönheit der Natur  
Dort wird mein Schmerz enden_

_All die Grausamkeit, die ich erlebt habe  
All der Kummer, die Traurigkeit, Verzweiflung  
All meine Einsamkeit wird verschwinden  
Heute wird mein Schmerz enden_


	4. Too late?

Na, ihr!

Hab mal wieder 3 Wochen gebraucht, ich weiß. Ich hatte total viel Stress in letzter Zeit...:-(

Habe gestern erstmal noch bis 3Uhr nachts geschrieben...#müde bin#

Ich muss euch enttäuschen, wenn ihr denkt, dass Harry und Draco sich in diesem Chap endlich treffen... das kommt erst im nächsten... dann aber wirklich!  
Ich hab mal wieder was lang beschrieben, was eigentlich nur so ne kurze Sache von ein paar Sätzen sein sollte. War ja mal wieder klar. Das wird langsam echt zu einer Angewohnheit...  
Ich fand es aber wichtig zu zeigen, dass es in der Zaubererwelt immer Leute geben wird, die zu Harry stehen. Egal was sie über ihn hören. Weil es in den nächsten Chaps wohl eher so aussehen wird, als ob sie ihn alle hassen... Müsst ihr jetzt noch nicht verstehen, was ich hier laber, wollte es nur mal gesagt haben...

Ich mag dieses Chap eigentlich nicht besonders, aber na ja...  
Das nächste Chap kommt, wenn mir nichts dazwischen kommt, in einer Woche.

Reviewantworten:

Chibi-Saphir:  
Ist dir eigentlich klar, dass dein Review zum letzten Chap in Word über ne Seite lang ist?#Luftsprünge mach#

#ausflipp#Ich war so was von happy darüber!#knuddel# Ja, das Gedicht am Anfang hab ich extra für die Story geschrieben. Sonst guck ich immer im Internet oder Büchern nach irgendwelchen, die zum jeweiligen Chap passen, aber für das hab ich einfach keins gefunden. Und da dachte ich mir bevor du jetzt noch stundenlang weitersuchst kannst du auch eben selbst eins schreiben. Bin keine begnadete Gedichtschreiberin(merkt man), und muss zugeben, dass ich dafür auch nicht besonders viel Zeit investiert hab, sondern einfach aufgeschrieben hab was mir so durch den Kopf ging aber, na ja... das muss reichen.Zu Draco's Gedanken am Anfang... ich will jetzt nicht arrogant klingen, ich zitiere einfach mal Dumbledore ich finde es war ´eine meiner vortrefflicheren Ideen´. Ich muss sagen, ich mag diese Stelle besonders gern... Und zu der Sache, ob das Sterben in einem Fluss friedvoll ist... also nun... ich dachte mir das so: der Fluss ist in diesem Fall ja nicht so ganz ruhig und das ertrinken bestimmt kein ganz so tolles Gefühl. Ich weiß nicht, aber ich glaube, dass man es wohl nicht so einfach schafft sofort unterzugehen, man versucht doch irgendwie automatisch sich über Wasser zu halten. Jedenfalls glaube ich nicht, dass ertrinken gerade angenehm ist, aber welcher Tod ist das schon... man könnte sich natürlich ne Kugel in den Kopf jagen, aber ob man sich das traut ist auch noch die Frage... und friedvoll ist das ja auch nicht unbedingt. Ach keine Ahnung, ich laber hier glaub ich grad ganz schöne scheiße. Soll halt jeder so sehn wie er will...

Zu seiner Traumwelt, da hast du recht. Er hat Angst, dass er sie nicht erreicht. Er hat ja keine Ahnung was ihn nach dem Tod erwartet. Es könnte ja auch sein das er in die Hölle kommt... #g# nee, wollen wir mal nicht hoffen... Zur stablosen Magie, also klar ist er verzweifelt, das ist eine Sache, aber ich denke es ist noch eher , wegen diesem kleinen bisschen Hoffnung in ihm. Wird ja auch im letzten Satz gesagt..."Vielleicht war ein bisschen Hoffnung alles was ich brauchte"Alles was er brauchte um stark zu sein, er hat es geschafft, weil er diese Hoffnung hatte, diesen Traum in Frieden zu sterben . Das hat ihm diese unendliche Kraft gegeben...  
Diesen kleinen Stop in den Kerkern hab ich nachträglich noch eingebaut, weil es mir sonst zu einfach vor kam daraus zu kommen. Außerdem mag ich es zu schreiben, dass Personen verzweifelt sind...#gggg# Schön das es dir gefallen hat.  
Und jetzt... ja diese Sache mit dem Licht... Kann es sein, dass ich es bis jetzt nur in einem Chap dieser Story geschafft hab keinen Logikfehler einzubauen! Echt immer wieder... Wenn's mir dann jemand sagt ist es klar, dass das alles total unlogisch ist, aber ich selber merke das vorher oft nicht... ist also gut, wenn es jemanden gibt der mir das sagt. Ich werde das auf jeden Fall noch ändern. War so typisch ich: von so ein klein bisschen Licht, das unter der Türspalte herkommt geblendet sein, aber wenn die Tür dann letztendlich offen ist ist die Sache mit dem Licht schon wieder ganz vergessen und die Augen haben kein Problem mehr damit, dass es hell ist... klar... wieso auch nicht?Alles doch total logisch...  
...okay genug aufgeregt, kommen wir zu Draco's Vater. Er hat SEHR viel falsch gemacht... Ich kann es mir gut vorstellen, dass es unter den Todessern Leute gibt, die eigentlich gar keine sein wollen. (Nicht Leute, die keine Leute sein wollen, sondern Leute die keine Todesser sein wollen... hört sich irgendwie mehr nach Ersterem an, dieser Satz...:-))) )Aber einfach nur zu feige sind um aufzuhören, weil das mit 99prozentiger Wahrscheinlichkeit ihren Tod bedeutet. Und vielleicht auch noch den Tod von denen, die sie lieben. Und Lucius ist bei mir so einer. Er hat großen Respekt vor Draco, weil dieser es wagt sich gegen Voldemort aufzulehnen. Vielleicht wollte er indem er Draco die Freiheit geschenkt hat einfach auch etwas ´rebellieren´(aber natürlich war der Hauptgrund, dass er wollte dass sein Sohn frei ist...). Aber Lucius selbst ist schon viel zu lange Todesser, als das er so einfach aufhören könnte. Draco hat ja nie wirklich was gemacht, niemanden getötet, für ihn gab es noch Hoffnung.  
Zu dem Teil nach dem Flashback. Ich fand es wichtig wenigstens noch kurz zu sagen, dass Draco seinem Vater trotz allem dankbar ist. Was mir auch noch wichtig war war dieser letzte Satz. Hab ich ja oben schon mal hingeschrieben, also verzichte ich darauf das jetzt noch einmal hinzuschreiben. Warum mir dieser Satz so wichtig ist? Ich muss sagen, er ging mir einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Einen ganzen langen Abend nicht(hat mich nachher schon ganz schön genervt...). Es gibt einen englischen Song bei dem eine Zeile ungefähr dasselbe bedeutet, was in dem Satz vorkommt. Der wird vielleicht später auch noch vorkommen oder wenigstens ein Teil davon, mal gucken.  
Wegen dem Cliff, tut mir Leid, wie schon gesagt, da wird es erst nächstes Chap weitergehen. Ich werd aber versuchen schnell zu updaten. Zu deinen Vermutungen... es ist wieder ziemlich viel richtiges dabei... Aber was bloß... hehehe Ich sag nur, ´du wirst es dann lesen´...  
Übrigens noch danke für den Keks, war sehr lecker...#gggg# So ich bin jetzt erstmal gespannt was du von diesem Chap hältst. Ich persönlich finde es nicht wirklich gut... aber, es gibt auch Stellen, die ich mag.

PS: War das jetzt eine angemessen lange Reviewantwort... ?vielleicht ein bisschen zu lang #einfach mal alles aufgeschrieben hab was mir grad einfiel# Ich glaube irgendwie kaum, dass sich das irgendjemand außer dir durchliest... warum bloß...!

Gugi28:  
Erstmal ein ganz großes Sorry, dass ich schon, so lange nicht mehr zu „You drive me crazy" gereviewt hab. Ich bin überhaupt nicht zum Lesen gekommen in letzter Zeit.  
Werd's aber wohl jetzt bald mal machen und dann auch reviewen ...  
Okay, aber jetzt mal zu deinem Review. Hat mich mal wieder total umgehauen... :-)  
Da hast du Recht, Draco DENKT, dass er bald stirbt, weil er sich umbringen will. Aber er sollte wohl nicht so viel denken... sein Vater hat es wirklich spät eingesehen, dass er so viele Fehler gemacht hat... für einiges wohl ZU spät.  
Du immer mit deinem Happy-End... :-)))Ich hab mich mittlerweile entschieden, wie ich es machen werde. Jedenfalls wahrscheinlich, kann auch sein das ich das ganze noch einmal vollkommen anders mache, wenn ich ne andere gute Idee hab... ach was weiß ich... Ich hoffe du findest die Story weiterhin so gut, bin von diesem Chap nicht so überzeugt. Aber ich wollte euch jetzt nicht noch länger warten lassen und es noch einmal neu schreiben. Hab schon einmal so ziemlich das ganze Flashback gelöscht und wieder neu geschrieben... Vorher war es eine einzige Katastrophe... Ich hoffe, dass es so einigermaßen geht.

So, nach diesen nicht ganz so kurzen Reviewantworten kommt jetzt endlich das 4te Chap!

_We wanted to help you  
But now it seems like it's too late  
for anyone to do anything  
The pain was too much  
so now you're gone_

_Would we actually have been able to help you?  
We don't know  
But one thing is sure  
We would have done our best_

_cause we care about you_

_(We care by daughter-of-deep-night)_

**Flight into the dreamworld**

Kapitel 4:Too late?

_Harry POV_

Die Nacht verschmolz fast mit der dunklen Gestalt, die in ihr unterwegs war. Ihre schwarzen Haare und Kleidung waren wie unsichtbar, nur die leicht gebräunte Haut hob sich ab.

Der junge Mann war auf dem Weg sein Leben zu beenden.

Das stürmische Wetter störte ihn zwar nicht, aber er fragte sich einen Moment lang, warum er keine wärmere Jacke angezogen hatte. Dann besann er sich jedoch eines Besseren.

Er würde gleich ohnehin tot sein, da würde ihm die Jacke auch nicht mehr viel bringen.

Die große Stahlbrücke kam langsam in Sichtweite. Langsam wurde der Mann nervös.

War es richtig was er tat?

Konnte er verantworten, dass die Menschheit ohne ihn, Harry Potter, Voldemort vielleicht nie besiegen würde?

Er weigerte sich weiter darüber nachzudenken.

Sie werden es schaffen´, redete er sich ein.

Er hatte ihnen in einem Artikel für den Tagespropheten alles erklärt.

´Sie werden verstehen, was sie zu tun haben. Sie werden es schaffen. ´

_Flashback  
Ca 2 Stunden zuvor in der Redaktion des Tagespropheten_

Seamus Finnigan blickte erfreut von dem Schreibtisch seines Büros auf.

„Harry! Schön dich mal wieder zu sehen! Setz dich. Hast dich ja lange nicht gemeldet. Wie geht´s dir?"

Doch Harry hatte nicht vor diese Frage seines ehemaligen Mitschülers zu beantworten. Er wollte ihn nicht anlügen und das würde er zweifellos nach so einer Frage müssen. Oder sollte er so etwas sagen:

´Ich bin total am Ende. Bin gerade auf dem Weg zu der Brücke, wo ich mich umbringen will und wollte vorher nur noch mal kurz bei dir vorbeischauen und dich um etwas bitten.´ ...?

Nicht wirklich, oder?

„Hör mal, ich hab nicht viel Zeit, ich wollte dir nur eben einen Artikel vorbeibringen. Es wäre gut, wenn ihr ihn abdrucken könntet."

Seamus sah ihn überrascht an.

„Dürfte eigentlich kein Problem sein. Ein Artikel von ´dem Jungen der lebt´ wird mir bestimmt mit Kusshand ab genommen.", scherzte er.

Doch Harry fand das gar nicht so lustig. Er wusste Seamus hatte es nicht böse gemeint, ganz im Gegenteil, aber er hasste diese Bezeichnung.

Er war ´der Held der Zaubererwelt´, ´der Auserwählte´, ...

Niemals sahen sie ihn als Harry Potter, einen normalen Jungen, der genauso wie sie Liebe brauchte, Angst hatte...

Bald würden sich die Namen für ihn wohl ändern.

´der, der die Zaubererwelt in Stich ließ´  
´der Junge, der sich umbrachte´  
´Feigling!´  
´Egoist!´-

-Er wollte das alles nicht mehr hören. Verzweifelt hielt er sich die Ohren zu. Was jedoch natürlich völlig unsinnig war, denn diese Stimmen kamen nicht von außen. Sie waren direkt in seinem Kopf.

„Harry? Was ist mit dir?" Seamus klang besorgt und erschrocken.

Er brachte Harry wieder in die Realität zurück. Die Stimmen verstummten.  
Um ein bisschen lügen kam Harry wohl nicht herum.

„Es ist alles okay, ich hab nur ein wenig Kopfschmerzen. Nichts Ernstes."

_Seamus POV_

Kopfschmerzen... klar, als ob es nur das wäre...´

Seamus glaubte nicht, was Harry ihm erzählte. Doch er beschloss nicht weiter nachzufragen. Es war offensichtlich, dass Harry nicht ehrlich antworten würde.

„Wenn das so ist können wir uns ja wieder deinem Artikel zuwenden. Worum geht es darin überhaupt?"  
Seamus war wirklich neugierig geworden.

„Das kann ich dir nicht sagen. Du wirst es lesen können, wenn er in der Zeitung steht."  
Jetzt war Seamus verwirrt.

„Meinst du das wirklich ernst?"

„Ja."

„Wie stellest du dir das vor? Ich kann doch keinen Artikel abdrucken lassen, den ich vorher noch nicht ein einziges Mal durchgelesen habe. Auch, wenn wir nicht so wie die Muggel die Artikel formatieren und solange verändern müssen bis alles passt , auch wenn das alles von einem Zauber erledigt wird... Wir müssen die Artikel doch vorher durchlesen. Wir können doch nicht einfach irgendwas abdrucken, ohne dass wir wissen worum es sich handelt."

„Vertraust du mir?"

„Natürlich tu ich das."´Was war denn das jetzt für eine Frage?´

„Ich kann dir versichern, dass der Artikel nicht einfach „irgendwas" ist... Bitte, es ist sehr wichtig für mich."

Harry klang sehr ernst, fast so als wäre ihm noch nie etwas ernster gewesen. Seamus wurde auch klar was für ein Vertrauensbeweis von Harry's Seite es war, dass er ihm etwas für ihn so wichtiges übergeben wollte und scheinbar keinen Zweifel daran hatte, dass Seamus den Artikel nicht lesen würde, wenn Harry es nicht wollte.

Einen Moment lang war es still.

„Okay, wenn es so wichtig ist..."

Seamus war klar, das er das eigentlich nicht tun durfte, aber er konnte nicht anders. Wenn der Andere ihm schon so viel Vertrauen entgegen brachte, konnte er ihm diese Bitte nicht abschlagen.

Wenn er in seine Augen sah, die nicht mehr viel von ihrer einstigen Lebendigkeit besaßen, traurig und verzweifelt aussahen... wünschte er sich, er könnte das Leuchten in sie zurück bringen.

Der Tod seiner Freunde hatte Harry sehr schwer getroffen. Das sah er sofort, auch, wenn Harry versuchte es zu verbergen. Seamus fehlten sie natürlich auch, aber er hatte jemanden mit dem er darüber sprechen konnte, der diese Trauer genauso fühlte...

Hinzu kam noch, dass er sie nicht so gut gekannt hatte wie Harry.

Seamus wünschte, er könnte ihm helfen. Ihm ein guter Freund sein und ihn wieder besser kennen zu lernen.

Seitdem Harry Hogwarts verlassen hatte, hatte er ihn nur sehr selten gesehen.

Aber Harry hatte immer zu ihm gehalten. Auch, als Seamus ihm von seiner Beziehung zu Dean erzählt hatte, war er nicht angewidert gewesen. Nein, er hatte es akzeptiert und sich für die beiden gefreut, ihm gesagt, dass nichts schlimmes daran war einen Mann zu lieben... Harry hatte ihm damals sehr geholfen.

Und nun wollte Seamus Harry helfen.

Und diesen Artikel zu veröffentlichen, schien im Moment das Einzige zu sein, was er tun konnte. Harry sah nicht so aus, als wollte er über seinen Probleme sprechen. Aber vielleicht würde sich das ja mit der Zeit ändern.

Vielleicht könnte er ihm helfen die Trauer zu überwinden.

Vielleicht würde er nach einer Zeit, Harry's Augen wieder leuchten sehen...

„Seamus?"

„Oh, entschuldige. Ich war etwas in Gedanken."

„Na ja, macht ja nichts. Ich wollte jetzt sowieso gehen." Mit diesen Worten stand Harry auf.

„Bleib doch noch ein bisschen. Ich habe gerade nicht viel zutun. Wir können uns noch ein bisschen unterhalten.", schlug Seamus vor.

„Tut mir Leid, aber ich habe keine Zeit mehr. Ich muss jetzt los." Harry holte einen Umschlag aus seiner Jackentasche hervor, der den Artikel beinhaltete und reichte ihn Seamus.

Dieser legte ihn auf seinen Schreibtisch. Er fragte sich was Harry jetzt noch so Wichtiges vorhatte. Soweit er es wusste, ging Harry in letzter Zeit so gut wie nie aus, zu Freunden oder zum Einkaufen.

Er verschanzte sich immer alleine in seinem Haus, von dem niemand wusste, wo es lag.

... wenn er das doch nur wüsste... Er hätte Harry zusammen mit Dean sicher schon einige Besuche abge-

-„Ich kann dir gar nicht sagen wie dankbar ich bin, dass du das für mich tust.", mit diesem Satz riss Harry Seamus erneut aus den Gedanken.

„Ist schon okay."

„Nein, das ist es nicht. Du bist ein echter Freund. Auch, wenn wir uns in letzter Zeit nicht so oft gesehen haben, bin ich froh, dass es dich gibt. Komm ja nicht auf die Idee, ich wollte dich nur ausnutzen. Ich wollte dich ja eigentlich nicht um Hilfe bitten, weil ich weiß, dass du die Artikel vorher durchlesen und genehmigen musst. Aber ich wusste einfach nicht, wen ich sonst fragen sollte."

„Ich hab doch gesagt, es ist schon okay. Ich würde nie auf den Gedanken kommen, dass du mich nur ausnutzen willst."

Harry drehte sich um und ging in Richtung Tür. Doch bevor er sie öffnete wandte er sich noch einmal Seamus zu.

„Eine Bitte habe ich noch. Mach dir bitte später keine Vorwürfe. Du hättest nichts dagegen tun können. Es war allein meine Entscheidung, der einzige Ausweg, der mir noch blieb. Es wird eine Erlösung sein, eine Befreiung von allen Schmerzen. Ich werde endlich Frieden finden...

Du und Dean, ihr wart mir immer wirklich gute Freunde...

Vergesst das nie!"

Dann verschwand er durch die Tür und ließ eine völlig verwirrten Seamus zurück.

Er dachte lange über Harry's letzte Worte nach.

Und irgendwann begriff er es. /Erlösung,..., Befreiung..., Frieden.../

Irgendwann fing es alles an Sinn zu ergeben... es lief alles auf eines hinaus...

Und das was da jetzt auf seinem Schreibtisch lag musste ein Abschiedsbrief an die Zaubererwelt sein...

Aber das konnte doch nicht sein? Er konnte doch nicht... er würde doch nicht...

Doch er kannte Harry gut genug, um zu wissen...

...er würde,...und Seamus konnte überhaupt nichts dagegen tun ...

´Wieso denkst du, dass es keinen anderen Ausweg gibt?

Gibt es nicht immer irgendwo einen? Ein Licht, auch, wenn es noch so klein ist?

Kann man es überhaupt als Ausweg bezeichnen?

Ist es nicht viel mehr eine Flucht?

Du fliehst vor deinem Leben... vor deiner Trauer, deinen Ängsten, ...

Ist das, das Richtige?

Das Leben wegzuwerfen, das so unendlich kostbar ist und das du nie mehr zurück bekommen wirst...

Einerseits kann ich dich verstehen...

Du musstest in deinem Leben schon so viel Leid erfahren, wie wohl kein anderer...

... und doch andrerseits... Gibt es nicht immer irgendwo Hoffnung?´

Es quälte ihn, dass er so überhaupt nichts mehr tun konnte... er hätte früher mit ihm reden sollen. Vielleicht hätte er es dann verhindern können. ..

Aber jetzt...

Er konnte nicht die ganze Welt nach Harry Potter absuchen. Es war sinnlos es zu versuchen. Er konnte wirklich überall sein.

Außerdem war es wahrscheinlich sowieso schon

zu spät...

_Flashback /Ende_

TBC

Reviews?

An die Schwarzleser: Auch eure Meinung würde ich gerne hören!

Übersetzung:

Wir wollten dir helfen  
aber jetzt scheint es zu spät zu sein  
für irgendjemanden irgendetwas zu tun  
Der Schmerz war zu viel  
also bist du gegangen

Wären wir überhaupt in der Lage gewesen dir zu helfen?  
Wir wissen es nicht  
Aber eine Sache ist sicher  
Wir hätten unser Bestes getan

weil du uns nicht egal bist


End file.
